Death 4 South Park
by YinYangHeart
Summary: AWESOME SUMMARY INSIDE! South Park meets L4D2 in this apocalyptic crossover! Multiple-parings: Creek/Bunny/Kytophe,etc. But it's mostly Kyman. This story is rated M for gore, blood, violence, and all that stuff we love! This is also mostly an Angst/Horror/Suspense/Adventure/Romance type of fic. Reviews are loved and welcomed!
1. Intro on the Roof

**SUMMARY: **

******What would you do if a Zombie infection spread throughout your town?******

**__****"Tw-Tweek? ...Are you...alright?"**

******What would you do if the ones who promised to protect you, turned their backs on you?******

**__****"You got to be kidding me...aren't they suppose to be helping us?"**

******What would you do if there was no way out?**

**__****"Dude...no way...they closed off the entire town..."**

******What would you do...to survive?**

**__****"I don't know about you bastards...but I'm getting the hell out of here.."**

******Simple...******

**__****"Kill all sons of bitches...get out of South Park...easy right?"**

******Wrong..**

**__****"Sheit! Shoot it! SHOOT IT!"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**South Park and Left 4 Dead 2 belong to their real creators.**

**Rated M/NC-17: Blood/Gore/Violence/Sexual-Themes[in later chapters]**

**Multiple Pairings.**

**All characters are ages 16-17.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Intro on the Roof**

Eric Cartman always found the roof of his school's building to be the most sufficient location for when he wished to be alone with his thoughts. For this particular reason, he befriended the school's janitor; he wanted the privilege of staying up there for as long as he pleased.

The school bell had rung minutes ago, but he didn't care. He was really not in the best of moods to endure being in the same room as the flame-headed Jew. Just the thought of it made him feel anxious.

The whole-some masculine releases a frustrated stream of heated polluted oxygen while his cigarette clenching hand draped over the roof's ledge. His dome soon shifted to rest upon his crossed arms before his digits loosened and released the finished cancer-stick. His placid voids of dark copper follow the falling cig as it disappears into the lake of freshly fallen snow that surrounded South Park High.

After years of playing football in both middle and high school, Cartman's so called 'fat' had melted down into muscle. Though he still retained a bit of pudginess in some areas of his masculine, it was still seen as thick muscular mass. To this day, his well known 'friends' are clueless as to how long the well known behemoth survived in sports to begin with. He was practically the school's 'star jock', second to Stan Marsh in the rankings. But even the obsidian-chromed haired teen was beginning to doubt his title as the behemoth grew with popularity.

Though Cartman outdid him in size and strength, Stan had also gained a fair amount of muscle throughout the years. His physique matched the lean structure of the Jewish teen, Kyle, however his torso was thicker and his shoulders broader. Not to mention his leg structure grew firm, but then, what do you expect from a quarterback? It was no wonder as to why numerous girls were already asking him to the prom, or more so, begging. But his physical features were not the only things that have changed over the years, so had his fashion for clothing; along with Kyle's. Both male teens had ditched their hats a while back. Kyle no longer wanted to hide his 'Jew fro'. If anything, he learned to embrace such radiant locks of sanguine pigmentation, and found tight clothing to appear far more acceptable to his taste, not to mention the 'unintentional' taste of others. However, Stan being the opposite, preferred baggy jeans and loose sports shirts.

As for Kenny McCormick, he too maintained a lean structure form with slight muscle. Though his masculine surpassed Kyle, Stan outmatched him when it came to upper embodiment proportions. And though the blonde surpassed both teens in height, Cartman towered above them all. Also, after an encouraging lecture from his red-headed friend at the beginning of middle school, the blonde decided to no longer cover his visage with that cursed hood. The parka didn't even have sleeves anymore due to Kyle thinking it might give the blonde's style a bit more edge and a change in image. So now Kenny just wears a dull ashen long sleeve thermal with darken jeans and fingerless gloves.

Hoisting his thick arm up, his hand now wielded a new cigarette. The massive brunette brought the cig towards his lips and inhaled a deep breath as more thoughts flooded his mind. He knew that Kyle would never admit it, but the brunette always noticed how jealous the temperamental red-head got when girls flocked towards the ebon haired teen and gushed out their feelings for him. He knew the deep feelings the Jew held for his best friend, and also, how it was only one-sided.

However, there was a bright side to the Jew's situation. Stan got over his obsession of Wendy Testaburger after catching her having an affair with Thad Jarvis in middle school, twice. Thad Jarivs, of all boys Stan new in his life, this caught him by surprise. Since then, he has decided to end it then and there.

Kyle had never felt so proud for his ebon haired friend; especially since the said jock didn't fall into another depressing 'gothic' phase. It even made the massive behemoth a little satisfied to know the long haired bitch wouldn't be antagonizing their group anymore. But that was the least of Cartman's interests. For a while now, he has been noticing this strange foreign feeling growing within himself.

In fact, it all started at the beginning of middle school when he witnessed Kyle without his hat for the first time in a long time. And not to mention the tight clothing that hugged his perfectly toned embodiment which completely blew Cartman's mind. Ever since witnessing such a sight, strange feelings began to erupt, which in truth, frightened bulk teen at many levels.

Tossing his second finished cigarette, the massive structured adolescent reached up to pull off his black ball cap from his dome and dangled it over the edge of the rooftop ledge he has been leaning against. He releases a polluted sigh as memories of what Butters brought up to him the day before flooded his mind. He was starting to regret ever giving the skittish blonde a ride home from school; but in truth, Butters was always there when the behemoth needed him. Cartman just couldn't believe it took him so long to realize what a true friend the 'Hello Kitty' loving teen was; he was like the little brother he never thought he needed. As the memories invaded, Cartman's massive hand tightened its grip on the ball cap.

*~*Flash-Black*~*

"_**Hey Eric!"**_

_**Cartman shook his head after realizing he had been staring at bright auburn-haired Jew, walking across the street from his pick-up truck. **__"Shit…hope he didn't see that"__** he thought to himself as he pivoted his dome towards the seat next to him. **_

"_**Hey Butters" he replied with a placid tone. But then, something struck the behemoth as odd which soon cause him to narrow his copper orbs at the blonde. "Wait a sec…why am I giving you a ride again? You always ride with you faggy boyfriend, don't you?" he chuckles at the expression the younger teen gives.**_

_**Butters has always been Cartman's main target of amusement, but all that started to die down once the massive masculine realized just how prudent the skittish blonde turned out to be.**_

_**Butters releases a frustrated sigh and turned away before replying, "Kenny and I…got into a little fight last night. So we're trying to cool things down with distance today." **_

_**The tawny-chrome haired brute guffaws once again, "What you see in that poor piece of shit I'll never know, Butters."**_

"_**Oh please, like you're one to talk, Eric?" retorted the blonde.**_

_**Cartman froze in silence. **_

_**Light toned hands motion upwards in attempt to hide away a sudden 'gasp' which unfortunately escaped blonde's lips anyway.**_

_**His dark copper-chromed visualizing orbs slowly narrowed as Cartman pivoted his dome towards the now slightly trembling teen. "What did you mean by that, Butters?" he asked coldy.**_

_**Before answering, Butters inhaled a deep needed breath before a serious placid expression took over his facial features. This was a side of the blonde Cartman rarely ever seen and it always made him feel uncomfortable.**_

"_**Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been looking at Kyle. It's been weeks now Cartman…months even?" he whispered for the behemoth's sake, knowing how Cartman loved nothing more than having a good reputation. **_

_**As much as Butters knew how important it was for the massive jock to hear this, the last thing he wanted was for unwanted ears to hear as well. Especially when he knew what the behemoth was capable of. After all, he did murder the Tenormans…and got away with it.**_

"_If Eric was able to get away with that, then getting rid of unpopular me would be a walk in the park….I doubt anyone would even notice me missing…not even..Kenny?"__** he thought grimly before oscillating his bright azure orbs towards the massive teen next to him. He couldn't help but jump when he noticed the pugnaciously murderous expression the bulk teen was sending him. Quickly, the blonde raised his arms in defense. "Listen Cartman," he whispered again, "I'm not trying to lecture you or anything, but…don't you think this has gone on for far too long?" **_

_**The question took Cartman by surprise; he could actually feel his anger slipping away, slowly turning into uncertainty. "I don't know what you're talking about.." he mumbled.**_

"_**Eric…what you're feeling inside, I feel it when I'm around Kenny. Why don't you, for once, instead of ripping on Kyle, try to talk with him? Just a normal conversation with no Jewish or Nazi threats," he communed.**_

_**Silently, the massive teen turned his dome away. Despite his attempts to block out the teen's warm meaningful suggestion, he could feel the blonde's hopeful smile raying the back of his skull. Seeing as the blonde wasn't going to let up, the behemoth sighed deeply before nodding his crown. **_

"_**Fine..I'll…I'll try.." he mumbled. And with that, the massive teen started the truck's ignition and commenced to driving the blonde home, not even realizing the huge satisfied grin stretching upon the blonde's visage.**_

*~*End-Flash-Back*~*

Cartman inattentively releases a whisk of steamed breath before laying his crown back onto his crossed arms, copper orbs peering over the ledge of the building. Is it even possible for him to try and be nice to the fiery red-head? Would the Jew even considering giving the Nazi a chance? He should know the answer to all this. After all, years of degrading Kyle's people, giving him aids, and not to mention constantly making his life a living hell; it messes up all chances. How can he possibly think Kyle would even consent to being with him?

"_Wait…b-being with me?"_ the behemoth suddenly caught.

When did he start thinking like this? Not to mention there was also that argument him and the Jew had earlier that morning, hence the reason for the large brunette being on the roof to begin with. Irritation reaching its peak, Cartman finally shakes his dome to clear all thoughts from his mind before placing his ball cap back on his head.

The chill in the graupel infested air was finally starting to get to him. "Time to head on in I guess.." he grumbled. But just as the behemoth was pivoting his bulk frame to head back inside, something below caught his attention. Returning to his former posture, Cartman into the ledge more to get a better look, but his curiosity disappointed him when his orbs fixated on a man walking towards the school's entrance.

"Hmm…never seen him around here before…must be a new staff or something" though Cartman as he kept staring down at the ambulating stranger. For some reason, something just didn't seem right to Cartman. The man's skin looked almost achromatic pale, transparent even, with a hint of a moldy unfledged pigmentation. Multiple lacerations and bruising covered most of the stranger's physique and his walking looked more like a convulsed stagger. To put it more blunt, the guy simply looked messed up from head to toe.

"Heh, must be some poor drunk bastard who had one hell of a night" Cartman guffawed inwardly as he left the roof's ledge and turned to head inside. "This ought to be interesting" he thought as he descended the stairs and headed over to the school's main entrance.

The bulk teen left the roof in such haste; he didn't even notice the smears of freshly fallen crimson as it trailed behind the stranger, tainting the sea of alabaster.


	2. The Man from Hell

**Chapter 2**

**The Man from Hell**

It wasn't the first time a drunk or homeless person wondered into the school's boundaries; but Cartman couldn't help but love watching the teachers get all worked up over such situations. Last time, the school had to actually call the police when a homeless man tried to pass off as a student and get free cafeteria food. It was priceless.

Once the massive behemoth reached the bottom of the stairs, he cautiously ambulated his way towards the front of the school entrance where he assumed the scene was taking place. Quietly, he hid just around the corner so as to not be seen by the staff. Peeking around, he sees three teachers already confronting the man. His copper orbs fixate on the bulkiest of the three and recognizes the football coach.

_"Scheeeet"_ he snickered inwardly before his visual orbs oscillated to the other figures, right away recognizing the school's nurse and the janitor.

"Hey, you're not allowed on school grounds!" yelled the nurse with a firm demanding voice. The coach soon approaches and gently moves the nurse to the side. With a snarky ambition, the man sized the stranger while rolling up his sleeves.

"Relax Ms. Haversham, I'll handle this.." he smirked towards the medical woman. Without warning, the coach outstretched his arm and grabbed the stranger by the collar of his shirt. The nurse's apex morphed from ireful to fretful.

"R-Rogers! Excessive violence is prohibited on school grounds…even if we are teachers!" she warned the brute sagaciously.

_"Aw balls.."_ pouted the witnessing behemoth.

The coach showed the same amount of disappointment.

But suddenly, the unexpected happened.

Faster than anyone anticipated, the man pivoted his dome, widened his jaws and plunged rotting incisors onto the coach's arm, instantly puncturing tissue which caused pools of crimson vitals to spill upon the linoleum.

Cartman's copper orbs widened with appall as the coach released a horrific scream that echoed through the school's corridors. Despite his insane efforts to hammer the stranger's skull with his fist, the attacking man refused to let go of the thrashing athletics teacher.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he howled with agony before collapsing onto the floor, the stranger still latched on.

Thinking with swift prudence, the janitor pulled back his mop and with all his strength, struck the assaulting man across his abnormal visage, forcing the heinous fiend to finally let go. As soon as they were apart, the nurse crouched in attempt to tend to the wheezing and gagging victim, whom kept rolling about, hyperventilating upon the floor. The woman clenched her teeth in irritation; no matter how much she tried, the man's spewing fluids of crimson refused to cease. Within seconds, the man ceased his movements all together.

"Marcus? MARCUS?!" she called while shaking the immobile brute.

Approaching the two, the janitor peaked over the nurse's shoulder. Electrifying disturbance could easily be read from his widen visual orbs. "M-My god…h-he's dead.." he gasped with shaken vocals.

"No! H-he can't be…w-with this level of a wound? Marcus!" she called out once more.

Bother haven't even noticed the deranged stranger fidgeting on the ground, attempting to stand.

"Oh shit!" the janitor suddenly yelled when witnessing the now blood covered stranger trying to stagger upon lacerated legs.

Haversham pivoted her crown before turning it back towards the reclined athletics teacher. Soon gasping when she sees his orbs open, however failing to notice the soulless pigmentation within said voids. Incompetently, she sent the man a simper before screeding, "Marcus, oh thank go-!" before she could complete her allocution, the coach had reached up, clasped and yanked her down by her coat and plunged his incisors into her throat.

Her agonizing screams filled the halls while fresh crimson splattered across the floor, coating the already tainted linoleums of bronze azure.

In panic, the janitor had already pirouetted away as he attempted to escape from the horrendous scene. However, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Segmenting his mouth, he could feel dull incisors crunching down onto his own nape and actually tearing into his muscles, which cause him to also let out a blood curdling cry.

Cartman watched the horrific spectacle. He wanted to run. He wanted to get the hell out of there. But for some reason her felt glued to the spot, unable to do anything. He was petrified with trauma. The appalled behemoth couldn't even feel the strap of his backpack loosing grip and threatening to fall off his shoulder. Finally, it dropped with a loud thump. This thankfully snapped the massive teen from his petrified state; unfortunately it also gained the attention of the crazed stranger and coach.

"Shit!"

Faster than he could ever imagine himself running, Cartman tore back up the stairs to the school's second floor and sprinted down the halls. Adrenalin rushed, coursing throughout his entire body, giving him the edge; he thanked his years of playing football for this. His heart was pumping, legs burning; he could practically feel his veins threatening to pop within his torn muscles. But despite his exhaustion, he kept running.

Finally, he reached his destination and came to a sudden halt. Mercilessly, he reached and pushed open a classroom door with all his might, caring less as the door slammed harshly against the wall. The display caused all the students in the room to jump and pivot towards him.

The room was silent. All that could be heard were the heaving pants of the massive behemoth as he tried to catch his breath.

Frantically he searched the room for familiar faces. After all he has seen, he didn't even know what to think or if he was even in the right room.

He at last releases a deep sigh of relief when his dark copper orbs meet bright emeralds, which were filled with confusion.

"Eric Cartman! You couldn't be happy with just skipping class? Now you're bursting in here, interfering my lessons?!" huffed the teacher while shutting the book he held in his hand and slamming it onto the podium.

Cartman didn't care.

He knew there were worst things going on at the moment.

He just didn't know how worst…or at least…not yet.

* * *

**A little short yes, but...now this is where the fun shit happens.**

**Hope you guys like this so far, reviews and comments are always loved.**

**Until next chapter. ^ ^**


End file.
